Another Cinderella Story
by Lingeron
Summary: AU. Hino is a poor girl who has a fairy godmother and Tsukimori is a prince who hates being one. Put the two together and we have a Cinderella story with a twist! A short story. Please review. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another Cinderella Story.//One-shot LenXKaho

Hello you guys, I came up with a little one-shot which I came up with out of nowhere and it gave me second thoughts if I should make one about this or not. And well, it's been haunting me for awhile now so I couldn't help but make it anyway. :D It's mostly inspired by La corda and Another Cinderella story (Hilary Duff's version not the Selena Gomez one. Or maybe just both.) and so I came up with this!

**AU** means _alternate universe_ which means that it's not really related to the ordinary plot of the manga in any way. This kind of follows the cinderella plot with a few twists. :) She has no stepmother here but her really really annoying twin classmates, which are kind of like evil stepsisters as well.

So I hope you all like this and please leave a review. I'm sorry if my updates for _**Taking Chances**_ are taking a little long. I just had to finish this first. :-) But don't worry guys, I will still continue to make more LenXKaho stories so just check in the review box author alert or story alert to keep updated. ;-)

*Note; The dress and hairstyle of Hino that are mentioned in the story around found in my profile, at least their links, in case you need a visual of it. ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda or Cinderella or Another Cinderella story so please don't sue me. My brain thought of some way to actually combine the three together but please, I do not own them at _aaaaall_.

* * *

**~Another Cinderella Story~**

Once upon a time, in a land far far away lived a poor girl named Hino Kahoko. Her family was poor so she did not live like most women who wore expensive garments or clothing, spent their entire lives in huge mansions or palaces. She did not have enough money for her education so at the age of seventeen, she works at a diner part-time to pay for it herself and to use the other half of the money for her parents. Being an only child, she did not have much help so she became independent and strives hard to reach her goals in life. Hino was still seventeen-years-old with goals in life. These were to buy her own violin and to bring her family some wealth and money to support their needs and maybe find her true love. Hino knew how to play the violin very well but only borrowed violins from the school. And with her parents already working and nearing retirement, she was the only one they could depend on. And she didn't really have time to find her true love what with all the ruckus the twins made her do at work.

"Hino, work faster! Floors don't clean themselves!" shouted Mai and Mayo Tsugawa, twins and daughters of the owner of the diner. They were known to be really mean to the workers in the diner but whenever the owner - their mother - would visit, they would pretend to be angels.

Hino merely rolled her eyes and continued to scrub the floor, "Alright, alright. I'm on it." But then ketchup spilled on the floor, right where she had just finished cleaning. Her head snapped up to glare at the evil twins, "What's your problem?!"

"Rolling your eyes at your boss isn't the way to get yourself out of this mess. I can't even believe you're our classmate! You're nothing but a poor class girl, an outsider!"

"Just so you know, spilling ketchup on the floor isn't either! And excuse me, I work my butt off unlike you spoiled twins. You don't deserve to be pampered if you just laze around."

"Well," Mai looked at her twin and grinned mischievously, "Mothers coming soon and I'm sure we have a story to tell her. Hino Kahoko lazing around and talking back at her boss. Isn't that right, Mayo?"

"You're certainly right, Mai."

"Hm, smart aren't I? I'm the only twin who's got both the brains _and_ the beauty."

Mayo raised an eyebrow, "Well what do I have?"

"Uh, none."

"How dare you!" and the twins fought each other just like they always have any other day. Hino sighed and went back to cleaning the floor which she had just finished a minute earlier if it weren't for the twins work. _Again_.

Once the twins settled down and sat on their favorite table in the diner, the doors opened and out came their mother, Minami Tsugawa. Hino watched as her real boss entered with a big smile on her face. Hino was much more comfortable with Minami-san around because she was much more kind and sweet than her daughters. _'And yet I still don't know how her daughters ended up so evil and mischievous._' Hino thought and she scrubbed the last speck of ketchup off the floor and proceeded to the windows.

Amou-san spoke to the chef, Hihara Kazuki. "Hihara-kun, do we have enough salmon to go around?"

Hihara smiled widely while he cooked some more soup, "We sure do, boss! From the money you gave me to buy some more food, we still have loads of supplies for the entire month."

"That's great! Oh and are you alright Hino-san? You look like you're having a hard time cleaning today." Minami walked towards Hino with a concerned look on her face. "Have you been getting sick? If so, you should take a day off."

Hino shook her head and smiled apologetically, ignoring the twins who were glaring at her. "I-I'm fine, Minami-san. It's just that..." she was about to tell Minami-san that the twins were making her work harder but she decided not to cause any more trouble. "...I'm kind of worried about my parents, you know? Mom's been having a slight fever from last night's shift. I've been telling her to retire soon since I'll be taking care of all the taxes from now on."

Minami showed an emotion of sympathy, "Oh I see. Would it be okay with you if I pay for your mother's medicine bills? Really, it's no big deal."

"No, no! I-it's too much, Minami-san. I can't bear to receive any more money aside from my salary. I'll find a way to pay for it."

Minami smiled, "Then you don't mind if I give you an early pay of your salary for the month, do you? It won't decrease anything from it so don't worry. It's for your mother's sake isn't it?"

But then the twins interfered, "But mother! Did you know that Hino's been sleeping on duty and even talked back to us when all we did was to encourage her to work some more? We even helped her clean!"

Minami arched an eyebrow towards her twin daughters, "Oh really? Well, I don't think Hino-san here would sleep on the job, do you? She's been working hard and don't forget that she's your classmate as well. Now go along to the carriage, your father wants to buy you some dresses for the grand ball tonight."

"A grand ball!" the twins squealed in delight, their eyes almost glimmering from the word. Hino raised an eyebrow in confusion, _'What's the big deal with this ball?'_ she thought.

"Oh yes, mother! We'll be going." Once they were out of their mother's sight, they stuck their tongue out at Hino but Hino barely noticed them.

"I'll be going back to work then, Minami-san."

"Aren't you going to the ball, Hino? Have you heard about it? The prince is finding a suitable wife for the time he becomes king. I'm still worried about my daughters, they both like him and when they quarrel they can be quite the mess."

_'Do you mean _everytime_ they find something to mess around with and argue with? Oh, I know definitely what you're talking about.'_ Hino sighed and shook her head, "I don't really think I'm able to go there. Besides, my shift tonight is until midnight and that's when the balls ends if I'm mistaken." _'I heard the prince is a bit cold as well so why bother going?'_

Minami sighed in disappointment, "If only you were my daughter, I would give you everything you'd want." she brushed Hino's cheek and Hino turned as red as a tomato. "Well then, you should come! I'm sure you'll find extra money from the salary you'll have today. Here it is." And she gave Hino enough money to pay for her mother's medicine and even some extra money to pay for her tuition.

Hino bowed down before Minami, "Oh thank you, Minami-san! Thank you so much."

"No problem." Minami took a step forward to hug Hino.

"B-but I'm dirty, Minami-san -"

"I don't mind, I care for you like my own daughter. As well as your other co-workers, I make sure you're part of the family."

_'Aww, she's so sweet. If only the twins were just like her, life would be a little more better.' _"You're very caring and thoughtful, Minami-san. That's why we work so hard, it's because of your care for us. Thank you so much for that."

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Hino-san. Well, then I should be on my way. My husband doesn't want to wait any longer." she giggled and waved before she went on to their family carriage with the twins.

"You sure are her favorite, Kaho-chan. It's no fair." Hihara pouted but laughed later on while still holding his spatula.

"Well, what could you do? Hino's the only one working twenty-four-seven around here." Amou-san said while drying some plates in the kitchen sink. She winked at Hino, "How're your hands, kiddo? The twins worn you out?"

Hino snorted, very unladylike. "Puh-lez. Like they ever would in a hundred years, I'm used to them."

"I believe in you, girl. Working for them and even being their classmate in school. I wouldn't want to be either."

"But you are, aren't you?"

"Exactly." Amou-san frowned. "Oh thank goodness my shift ends after one more hour. I'm still preparing my own dress for tonight! I heard the prince is really good looking although he has a bit of a ice cold heart and a bit of a hard head but I just want to meet a few dukes in the ball. The prince isn't my type anyway."

"At least, you're not anyone's type." Hihara muttered but Amou-san glared at him, "I heard that you idiot."

And while the two were arguing, Tsuchiura came in with a huge sack of whatever but it looked heavy. Hino chuckled, "Why hello you _macho_ thing you."

Tsuchiura rolled his eyes at Hino, "Knock it off, Hino. You're so unladylike."

Hino shrugged it off, "That's just who I am, take it or leave it."

"I think I'll leave it."

"Get out of here."

"I'm just teasing!" Tsuchiura chuckled and placed the sack in the kitchen, "Are you going to the ball?"

"Why is everyone asking me to? I don't have time for that."

"But you want to right?" Tsuchiura smirked.

"Yeah... I kind of want to."

"Cause you like the prince?" Amou-san giggled. "You do seem like the kind of girl who would need to marry a prince. He'll be sure to buy you that violin you've always wanted not to mention help your parents out."

Hino blushed, she did not like the prince at all. "I don't like him, he's cold and rude and definitely not the kind of person I want to marry. Sure he's a prince and sure he's rich but I want someone who'll love me for me."

Just then an old lady wearing ragged clothes came in the diner with a sad look on her face. The people in the diner stared after the lady in disgust and ignored her when she asked for money. Hino approached the old lady, "Miss, do you need some help?"

The old lady looked up at Hino with her almond eyes tearing up, "I just need some food, dear."

Hino, touched by the old lady, let her sit on a chair and ran immediately to Hihara. "Hihara-sempai, would you prepare some salmon for the old lady? She really looks hungry."

Hihara hesitated, "B-but she looks so scary."

"Oh stop being such a kid and just at least cook a piece and I'll be the one to give it to her."

"O-okay." And while Hihara cooked, Hino gave the old lady a glass of water and told her to wait a little bit more. The old lady simply smiled at her, "You are the first person to ever give me some food. I wish there were more kind people just like you."

Hino smiled and let her drink some more, "Thank you, miss but I just really wanted to help. Here's your salmon."

The old lady smiled at Hihara as well, "Thank you young man."

Hihara grinned, "Heh, no problem ma'am."

Hino helped the old lady make her way out until they were at the back of the diner. Hino watched as the old lady ate and finished her salmon, "Do you need some mo -"

And suddenly, before Hino's eyes, light surrounded the old lady and she turned into a ...fairy. "E-e-e-eh?!"

"Hello there, Hino. I am your fairy Godmother."

"WHAT?!" Hino fell backwards and fell to the grass, "Y-y-y-you must be mistaken, I'm no fairy."

The old lady, dressed in a blue robe with a little pink ribbon around her waist and not to mention the wings that were on her back, looked much different from the old lady she just fed awhile ago. The fairy chuckled, "Yes you aren't but I'm sure I'm not mistaken. You are a generous, hard working and kind woman. I know you've been living through a lot of hardship, Hino Kahoko."

"Yes, I am but h-h-how did you know my name?"

"Well, I've been watching over you ever since you were a little girl. You deserve so much yet put your parents and others first before yourself. You have a very clean and pure heart, Hino. And you deserve some time for yourself now."

"I-I'm going to the ball?"

"You sure are! Now, first we must make the perfect dress for you." And so with the wave of her wand, Hino's body suddenly flooded with bright light and replaced her filthy diner clothes with a white silk tube dress. The sweetheart neckline of the tube showed little cleavage, not too revealing and not too flat either. The bodice was tight around the upper body and it complemented the curves of her body from her chest to her petite waist, embroidered with crystals, precious metallic threads and silver sequins making her skin look fairer and full. The full length skirt was a combination of silk and satin fabrics.

Hino's hair was now tied up and her bangs were braided and tied around the top of her head, leaving a few loose strands of hair, making the shape of her face look more heart shaped. She did not wear much make-up - nor did she need much - and the last detail was the silver tiara filled with cleared colored crystals on her head.

"My goodness," she gasped in amazement, almost falling into tears. "T-thank you so much!" She rushed up to her fairy godmother and hugged her tight.

"O-oh! Ahahaha, you're very welcome my child." The fairy staggered backward but got on her feet and hugged Hino back with a smile. She pulled away and held her face carefully, "This is all for you, to have a one-in-a-lifetime chance of having the night of your life and perhaps even meeting the man of your dreams."

That caught Hino off guard, "T-t-the prince? But he's cruel."

"My child, if that were ever true, why would I let you go to this ball? Have you ever met him?"

"No." she admitted.

"So don't make such assumptions, just go to that ball and enjoy but I must warn you," the fairy waved her wand up in the air and an image of the huge clock tower appeared, the arms of the clock pointing at the '12,' "You must be outside the palace gates when the clock strikes twelve for magic will disappear and I will bring you back in time for the end of your shift. I'll be putting a spell over the diner so they will not notice your absence."

"I will, fairy godmother. I promise."

"Then go on and enjoy!" and in the blink of an eye she was in the gates of the palace. There were the palace guards and several women who gathered to have their chance with the prince. To have their chance at becoming his wife and eventually becoming queen.

Hino took a deep breath and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, _'Get a grip of yourself, Hino. This is a rare opportunity to be at the palace without looking like a poor girl and... maybe even for just one night, you will fall in love.' _

And so Hino Kahoko gripped the skirt of her dress and entered the gates of the palace where she would finally have her dreams come true. At least, _one_ of them.

* * *

Tsukimori Len, only son of the king and queen and a gifted violinist, scowled as the palace was filled with lively music and young ladies who were barely of his taste. He didn't even approve of this nor even wanted to be a prince in the first place. Not that he had a choice, it's in his blood. But still, he had other things he wanted to achieve in life such as traveling the world as a musician and a violinist. That seemed more suitable to him instead of courting girls of his age just so they could be queen and be pampered and lavished with riches of the land. None of these women will ever truly know the real him, a man who only wants to be known of his talent and not of his family tree.

This is was got him so upset ever since.

He turned to his mother and father who were seated at their thrones, watching dukes and duchesses dance the night away. "Mother, father. May I please proceed to my room where I can banish myself from this nonsense?"

His father sighed and tried his best not to scold his son in front of everyone, he had tried to ever since he became a teenager. And yet he was already seventeen years old, nearing the appropriate age to marry and become king, and still acting as if he didn't want this kind of life at all. But he couldn't do anything about it. "Son - _Len_ - please make this night an exception and talk to a few young ladies. You might find someone who is worthy of becoming your wife."

"I wish not to do so."

"But you _must_."

"None of them are ever going to be worthy of becoming my wife. All they'd want is to become queen and take over this land that our family has worked so hard on. But in my opinion, traveling the world and living my life through music is more worthwhile than my time stuck in this palace!"

His mother - the queen - stood up and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, giving him comfort. "Len, you have not looked hard enough. I know this may not be of your liking but it is not for us but for you. There is still enough time to go around the world and play the violin all you want but wouldn't you want to share it with somebody? Besides, by the time you become king - "

"I know, mother. I won't be able to do such things since I'll be taking care of everything else here. I know, I know." he sighed, finally admitting defeat. "But if I don't find a single woman who is suitable - "

"Then we will not force you." replied his mother.

Tsukimori bowed down and kissed his mother's cheek, "Thank you... mom." and he walked down from his parent's throne and walked towards the Great Hall.

The king was taken aback, "That should not be! I don't want my son to become the first king not to be have a queen by his side - "

"Of course he won't be, he'll find someone. I'm most certainly sure of it."

---

Hino entered the Great Hall and found several women, women who were of her age or a few years younger, gathered around the dance floor but gave way for somebody. For the prince!

"Kyaaa~ It's prince Tsukimori!"

"Oh, he's so handsome."

"He looks so angelic! I don't even think he's as cold hearted as the rumors been saying!"

"Oh, please dance with me!"

The girls continued to gush over Tsukimori but he simply nodded towards one lady in purple and asked her to dance with him. Yet he seemed unhappy but the girl accepted, not even noticing the blank look on his face. They started to waltz across the dance floor and Hino walked in through the crowd to get a closer look.

"Oh my, look at that girl. She's so beautiful."

"I love her dress! Where is she from? She must be from a country far away!"

"Hmph, I knew I should've made my dress custom made!"

Hino attracted attention from the way she looked, nobody recognized her. The girl who worked in the diner.

As more and more girls started to stare towards Hino's direction, Tsukimori and the girl who he was with stopped dancing and followed everyone's gaze. At Hino.

Tsukimori's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on her. Her unique dress and how wonderful her body looked in it, her hair as it was tied up unlike all the other girls here who's hair trend was to have their hair down straight and made their face look long and disfigured. Hers made her heartshaped face more prominent. But what surprised him the most was the look she had on her face. If she was like any girl, she would look flattered, proud about how hard she worked on her image and would have certainly enjoyed all the attention she was getting.

But no. This girl was blushing, red as a tomato, looking more embarrassed than overwhelmed. She looked humble and didn't want any of them to be looking at her and this was what made Tsukimori find her most attractive. He let go of the girl he had gone dancing with and approached the mysterious girl.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?"

Not until a few seconds he had gone in front of her did she realize the prince was actually speaking to her, "O-oh! M-m-me?"

Tsukimori chuckled, even smiled a bit to everyone's surprise, some even gasped in shock. "Yes, you." he reached out his hand towards her in a gentlemanly gesture and waited for her response.

"Yes." she murmured as soft as a whisper and Tsukimori held her hand gently, as if she was as fragile as a flower, and walked with her to the center of the dancefloor. They stood in front of each other and bowed down. Hino tried to follow the prince's moves but she only looked awkward since she barely knew what to do.

"Are you confused with the dance steps? This is just a simple dance." Tsukimori arched an eyebrow.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't know how to dance at all." she laughed nervously, keeping her gaze away from him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't - " she started to walk away but Tsukimori got a hold of her hand.

Hino looked up at him and met his golden eyes, _'Wow...how mesmerizing they are.' _

"Isn't that what a prince is for? To lead his partner in the dance, I'll show you." He pulled Hino closer to him, placing her left hand on his shoulder and holding her right hand upright. "You see?" Hino started to feel better until Tsukimori held her waist, she jerked involuntarily. Causing a few giggles from the people who were watching.

Hino closed her eyes shut and cursed in her head, _'I am an idiot.'_

"There's no need to be nervous," Tsukimori whispered only for Hino to hear, "You're not the only one who's nervous."

But before Hino could reply, they were turning and turning and turning into an endless circle around the dancefloor. Hino kept her eyes on her feet, paying extra attention so as not to step on his feet. Oh, that would be a disaster.

"Don't be scared to step on my feet," Tsukimori murmured as he lifted her chin up to face him, "Just keep your eyes locked on mine, okay?"

"Okay."

A few more minutes tickled by and they had been dancing on and on, the Tsugawa twins arrived and noticed that the prince they've been looking for was dancing with somebody else. Mayo gasped, "How _dare_ she? Who is that girl who's dancing with _my_ prince?"

"Your prince?! You mean my _husband!_ She has no right to keep her filthy hands on him!" Mai exclaimed in anger, they both continued to argue until people were starting to notice them. People turned to glare at them for they were disturbing the wonderful scene that was happening in the Great Hall. It looked as if the prince finally met his bride-to-be.

As Hino smiled sweetly back at Tsukimori while they continued to dance, her attention was suddenly caught by the twins and she was suddenly afraid that they might see her. She was skipping her shift after all. She let go of Tsukimori and bowed down before him, "Excuse me, I-I have to go."

"But the dance isn't even over yet! Wait - " Hino ran towards the palace garden, straggering a bit in her shoes. _'Darn these, if only I took knew how to walk on them I'd be out of here faster!'_

As soon as Hino reached the garden, she walked over the pond and sat on the soft grass, sighing. She leaned her head on her hand, disappointed at herself. _'Why did I run away so suddenly? I really must be an idiot.'_

"There you are!"

Hino looked behind her and there was the prince, his forehead covered in sweat and his chest was heaving from trying to catch his breath. "You...why did you run away?" he asked.

"Because..." she bit her lip before speaking. "I don't want to be caught."

"Caught? Are you hiding from somebody?"

Hino nodded, "Yes."

_'Could she be a criminal? I don't think so. She looks like somebody who wouldn't hurt a fly.' _"Well then, let's go some place private. Will you come with me?" and again, Tsukimori reached out his hand towards her. Hino hesitated, she glanced momentarily at the clock and it was only an hour to go before it was midnight.

"Alright."

* * *

"Where are we?" Hino asked as she followed the prince through a secret passage that was hidden in the garden, just in front of the pond. Tsukimori pressed one brick of the wall and suddenly, a dozen other bricks lifted showing a dark tunnel leading to... to where?

"We're going to my favorite place in the palace." he said as he smiled softly at her and took her hand. Tsukimori took the small lantern and used it as a guide through the tunnel.

"And what exactly is this favorite place of yours?"

"The music room. It's where all different kind of instruments from around the world are kept and are used by my family for generations. These instruments are custom made, usually each instrument belongs to a certain king or queen of another time and these instruments that they have used are passed on to their children and their children's children and so forth. Well, the downside is that since times have been a little harder these few years, music is barely being practiced anymore. My grandfather and grandmother and even my own parents don't take music as seriously as I do. They take it as a hobby and nothing more but for me... it's so much more. I've been playing the violin for as long as I can remember."

Hino felt overwhelmed by this. She didn't know what to say. "I didn't know someone could be so passionate about something although I do also take an interest in music. The violin to be exact."

"You play as well?" She could've sworn she saw his eyes light up just now.

"Well, yes but not very well. You see, I haven't had the time to practice or even let someone teach me." _'Because I'm too deprived to do so.'_

"How come?"

"It's... complicated." she turned her gaze away from his when he raised an eyebrow but Tsukimori decided to ignore it.

"Then I will teach you instead. I have a feeling you'll do better than what I expect from you."

"We barely even know each other and yet you expect from me now?" Hino made a face but giggled to say that she was just teasing.

"M-maybe that was the wrong word, I mean what I _think_ you can do." his smile faded as fast as it had come. "I know the feeling of being someone people expect a lot from. It gets annoying, irritating when you don't give them what they ask from you."

Hino squeezed his hand, "Hey, what about that tutoring? I'm looking forward to it." she smiled, keeping the atmosphere light.

The finally reached the door to the palace, "Here we are." and when they opened the door, they ended up in the huge library. The library had several bookshelves lined up behind one another on one side of the room with tables and chairs on another. It looked like the one from her private school but slightly bigger, her jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm quite surprised you're easily pleased by this place. It's only the library." Tsukimori showed a face of concern.

Hino blushed and closed her mouth immediately, "I... it's just so _huge_."

"I reckon you've seen better places than this boring one. You seem to be someone from a place far away from here."

"Oh, but I'm closer than you think." she muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Uh, no. The music room then?"

Tsukimori held the small of her back and led her outside the library through the hallway, three doors away from the library and opened the door of the music room. This room was smaller than the library but more attractive for the whole place filled with instruments kept in glass cases for display, as if it was a museum. Cellos, violas, violins, even pianos of all sorts were kept in here and all these instruments have been in this place for generations.

Tsukimori went to the wooden closet that was placed on the right side of the room and opened it to reveal a golden violin. It was beautiful. "This violin is mine."

"It's gorgeous, definitely one of a kind."

Tsukimori chuckled briefly, "All violins are one of a kind, though they may look the same but if you look a little closer. Each is unique and has it's own design. But a violin can only play well if the owner knows how to use it well."

"But doesn't one's feelings towards it's violin matter the most? That music isn't something to be looked at as a chore but as something special?"

Tsukimori blinked, surprised and at the same time amazed at her reply. "You are absolutely right." He sighed, "I guess, I admit to thinking that the only way I can get better at my musical skills is if I improve my technique and fingerwork."

"That is alright but that's not what I meant," she smiled, dimples appearing right at the corners of her lips. "How about if we put it this way, what would you want to express through your music?"

"...my music? But how is that possible, I'm not a composer."

"But it is possible. You see, I may not be much of a musician but I do listen to classical music a lot and what I've learned at first is that it was quite boring and it bore no meaning to it. Unlike songs that had lyrics, they usually mean something but what I thought at first was classical music was just instruments playing." she shrugged and Tsukimori listened to her very carefully, absorbing the things she was saying. "But I was mistaken, classical music means just as much as lyrics in a song because the piece is also trying to show the composer's emotions and message through his or her pieces. And when I listened more, I learned that this music easily talks to my heart, as if moving it."

"So what you're saying is...?"

"What I'm saying is that technique is not all that makes one's performance so special, not the level of skill or anything like that but how the person playing the piece is able to show his emotions and is able to move the person listening to it. But don't worry, your majesty, you are a wonderful violinist and you truly do move me with your violin playing."

"Don't call me 'majesty,' I thought you understood that I don't exactly like being known for my royal blood. Tsukimori is fine."

"Tsukimori then." she smiled. "Tell me, why do you hate being a prince so much?"

Tsukimori sighed, "I guess, I just don't like being stuck in one place. I want to go around, explore the world and listen to more music and it's always been my dream to perform in front of a live audience but I've been so occupied by my princely duties that I just haven't had the time. It frustrates me how little freedom I have."

Hino could only nod at Tsukimori. She never expected a prince to feel this way, feel so annoyed and upset about being in such a rich and wealthy family. The royal family even. It just seems... wrong but she understood him. She, too, hasn't had the time to do what she wanted since she was too busy working for her family and for her education. Not even to buy herself dresses or jewelry or any of those fancy things, not that it bothered her anymore but still, she knew she couldn't. She was just an ordinary poor girl.

"But enough about me, why don't you play." Tsukimori suddenly grinned and reached out his violin towards her. Hino shook her head furiously and stepped backward from him.

"Me? Oh no, no, no, no, no. I'll just watch you."

Tsukimori's lip tugged at one corner, kind of like a crooked smile. "I'm sure you know me as a gifted violinist but I want to hear you. I want to hear _your music_."

Hino's eyebrows pulled together and bit her lip. "Fine, but I warn you I'm not very good." And Hino began to play the only piece she knew by heart.

Ave Maria.

* * *

After Hino had played Ave Maria for Tsukimori, the two went back to the garden through the tunnel and stayed there for the last remaining minutes of the ball.

"You're missing a lot, I wager a lot of women were waiting for their chance to dance with you." Hino murmured in Tsukimori's arms as they sat on the soft grass holding each other.

"Well, I don't mind at all because I've got my eyes set on the woman I'm holding now." Hino turned her head to face him but she didn't realize he had been so close, if she leaned in a little closer their lips would be touching....

"Tsukimori..."

"What's your name, mystery girl? I've never seen you before."

Hino opened her mouth to speak but she heard the clock tower ring it's bells meaning that it was already midnight. She pulled away from him and stood up, "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye!"

But Tsukimori caught her wrist, he had stood up too. "Your name, tell me your name and I'll find you tomorrow."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

She struggled out of his grip but failed, "Please - !" and before she knew it, there was something that was on her lips. Tsukimori had kissed her.

"If you really have to, come back and meet me here two days from now. Right at this spot. Okay?"

"Okay." and she stood up on her toes to kiss him once more. "I'll be here." and she gripped the skirt of her dress and ran away as fast as she could. Hino could already feel the magic fading away, her dress was slowly turning back into the worn out uniform she wore at the diner. She was able to get out of the palace gates but the diner was much too far to walk on foot.

"Oh, fairy godmother, please help me."

"I'm right here my dear." The fairy godmother giggled as she appeared right beside her, "Hold on tight!" and with the wave of her wand, she was back at the diner with everyone still there but they were getting ready to close.

Hihara smiled at Hino, "Nice work today, Kaho-chan. Thanks for helping me out in the kitchen, Madam Minami was very kind enough to give your salary early. Take care alright?"

Hino raised an eyebrow, completely confused. The fairy godmother really did put them under a spell, _'I wonder if they're still under it.' _she walked towards Hihara and snapped her fingers in front of him, "Hihara-sempai? Are you alright?"

Hihara blinked, "Of course I am. Anyways, you better go back home. Your mother must be worried sick about you...even though she literally is sick."

"Okay, Hihara-sempai. I'll go now, thank you. You take care as well."

And so Hino went back home, passing by the drugstore to buy her mother's medicine. As soon as she arrived at her house, she fed her mother her medicine while her dad was already fast asleep. After she kissed her mom goodnight, she went up the stairs to her room, took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

Looking outside her window at the moon, she played back all the moments she had at the ball. Remembering how she danced with Tsukimori and how his kiss was so sweet and gentle and warm...

"I'll definitely be there."

**to be continued...**

* * *

Okay so I guess this is too long for a one-shot. So I'll be making it two or three chapters. :)

Please leave a review and I'll be updating taking chances very soon. ;-)

Thanks guys! I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another Cinderella Story.

FINALLY AN UPDATE !!! I have made a few changes. This won't be a one-shot, AHAHAHAHAHA. It's just too long !!! (Probably longer than that of my multi-chaptered fic - just kidding.) Anywayssss this is the second to the last chapter of this so-called short story, eheheh. Do you even consider this a one-shot? More like a two-shot. Three-shot. Oh whatever.

*I must admit, calling Tsukimori prince has a bit of a bad taste to it but you'll get used to it somehow. Comes with the story and all. :)) And I'm so sorry for all the OOC-ness. Tsukimori needs a little princely happiness and kindness right? :D

Enjoy~

**AU** means _alternate universe_ which means that it's not really related to the ordinary plot of the manga in any way. This kind of follows the cinderella plot with a few twists. :) She has no stepmother here but her really really annoying twin classmates, which are kind of like evil stepsisters as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda or Cinderella or Another Cinderella story so please don't sue me. My brain thought of some way to actually combine the three together but please, I do not own them at _aaaaall_.

* * *

**~Another Cinderella Story~**

Two days after the grand ball, Hino Kahoko went to class in the prestigious academy wherein she was able to get a scholarship. She walked across the hallway, trying to get out of everyone's way until she finally reached her classroom. As Hino walked in, no one seemed to notice her for she had no friends. Being different and being in a much lower class as most of her classmates were in didn't exactly earn her friends, everybody avoided her.

And that didn't stop the twins from bullying her either, "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Mai snickered while Mayo snorted in laughter. Hino rolled her eyes in disgust, _'I swear, they're the total opposite of their mother.'_

"Missed the ball, Hino? Oh, my bad. Of course you couldn't go to the ball." Mayo boasted.

"Too much to do in the diner, eh diner girl?" Mai stuck her tongue out.

Hino let out a loud sigh. _'You have no idea.'_

Mai raised an eyebrow, annoyed but shrugged it off. "Well, it's not like we're ever going to care. Right Mayo?"

"I agree with you completely, sister."

Hino stood up from her seat, "Well unlike you guys, I have other important things to do than go to some... some _ball_." Hino scoffed.

"Well, the ball wasn't how we planned it would turn out to be. Some girl _ruined_ everything." Mai growled. "Just because she had the prettiest dress and the prettiest hairdo, I mean, _come on_. We're richer than her."

"It's not like he'd actually lay eyes on you. Or your twin." Hino snorted.

"What was that, diner girl?" Mai shot her a glare.

Mayo stared at Hino for a moment, considering something. "Actually... the girl looks almost like you. Except for all the dirty and ragged clothes you wear, not to mention those hideous socks - eeeew."

Hino's eyes widened, her hands started to sweat. "Uh what're you talking about? My uniform is completely taken care of." _'If not the only pair of clothes that are in good shape.'_

Mayo rolled her eyes, "Not thaat, I meant you! You look like that foreign girl from the night before!"

Mai's eyes narrowed and stared at Hino from head to toe, "Huh, I doubt it Mayo. She looks nothing like that girl and it'd take a miracle for the prince to lay his eyes on you." Mai raised her chin arrogantly and turned on her heel, "Let's go Mayo."

"Yes Mai."

Hino leaned back in her seat, letting her head hang backwards and sighed. _'Thank goodness they didn't find out.'_

_

* * *

_

After class, Hino walked out of the school gates, carrying one of her textbooks as she walked out of the school grounds. She watched as other students walked out of the gate and go unto their own carriages, feeling a little twinge of sadness. _'If only I were that blessed.' _Hino thought as she continued to read her book while crossing the street. All of a sudden, prince Tsukimori was riding his horse and was about to crash right into Hino.

"Watch out!" He cried out to Hino and Hino's head snapped up just to see the horse heading her way.

She screamed out and fell backwards, landing on her butt. "Oww..." she groaned and had a hard time getting back up on her feet. Prince Tsukimori signaled the horse to stop and he jumped off his saddle and landed gracefully on the ground. He kneeled before Hino, "Are you alright?"

"No. Of course not." She muttered. "I think I hit the ground pretty hard."

"We should get you to an infirmary then."

"No, no. I don't have enough money for that, I'll just - " Hino stopped mid sentence when she realized it was the prince she was speaking to. His golden eyes looked at hers in confusion then he shrugged casually.

"It's too late, you're hurt and it's my fault."

Hino frowned, "No."

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow, "It's very unladylike to refuse a man's offer."

"Maybe I'm not like most girls around here."

"You don't say." He flashed a brief smirk. "Now, please come with me." he reached out his hand towards her and Hino stared at his hand for a moment, remembering the night he had done the same thing. "Miss?"

Hino shook her head, "Uh, sure." Tsukimori got her on her feet and carried her up on his saddle. Just when they were about to leave, the twins approached Tsukimori.

"Your highness~" they exclaimed in delight, huge smiles appeared on their faces as they bowed before him.

"Uh hello." Tsukimori's lips twitched.

"Where do you happen to take our little friend, your highness?" Mai said, battering her eyelashes innocently.

"She's injured, I must take her to the infirmary." He turned to Hino, "They're your friends?"

Hino's face was blank, "Hardly." She said, her voice seeming a little bitter. Tsukimori seemed to be amused from her expression and turned back to the twins, "Well it seems that she's feeling not too well."

"But your highness, don't you have any other more important princely things to take care of? We'd be glad to take care of Hino-san for you." Mai smiled but it looked more sinister than genuine. "Have you already picked your bride-to-be? If you have not, I can volunteer." Mayo giggled, battering her eyelashes as well.

_'Who are these people?' _Tsukimori thought, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. "Uhm, no. It's postponed for a while but I'll find her someday. Farewell then, take care." And he hopped in front of Hino.

But before they could leave, Tsukimori looked behind his shoulder at Hino. "Hold on."

"Uh, excuse me?" Hino raised an eyebrow.

Tsukimori chuckled and twisted a little to face Hino, "I meant hold on to _me._"

"Exactly why I said '_excuse me?_'"

Tsukimori rolled his eyes and held Hino's hands and placed them around his waist. "Stop being stubborn or you'll fall off."

"Yeah right, like that's - whoa!" Hino held unto Tsukimori as if for her dear life as Tsukimori snapped the reins and the horse galloped on. Tsukimori shook his head, "Stubborn."

"I _heard_ that."

* * *

_Infirmary;_

Hino walked out of the treatment room with her right arm bandaged and was surprised to still see Tsukimori there leaning on a wall. He seemed to wait for her.

"Uhm, I'm fine now and you can... go back to wherever you were supposed to go to." Hino said as she shrugged the strap of her schoolbag on her good shoulder.

"I was just going to check if you were fine. So, are you?"

"What does it look like?"

Tsukimori's lips twitched into a small smile, "Well, your arm..."

"I'm just kidding, I'm fine." She waved a hand in front of him to assure him. "Thank you, your highness."

Hino bent down to bow down when Tsukimori stopped her, "Don't!"

Hino's head snapped up and raised an eyebrow, "...did I do something wrong?"

Tsukimori frowned, "I don't like it when people address me that way, the prince stuff is irritating me."

"Oh." _'I should've known, he told me already.' _"Forgot about that."

"Forgot?" Tsukimori looked back at her in confusion. "You knew?"

"Yeah, of course. You told me - " Hino suddenly stopped short. _'Shoot, should I tell him it's me?'_

"How do you know? Did... did we meet before?" _'She does look quite... familiar.' _"Did I see you at the ball?"

"No." Hino answered quickly. "I - I was at the town diner working my midnight shift so there's no way I could've gone. To the ball, I mean."

Tsukimori frowned, "Oh, I understand." _'I must've sworn you could've been her.'_ "You see, there was this girl..." Tsukimori began but hesitated.

Hino nodded for him to continue, "Yes?"

"And well, she was... unlike any other girl I've ever met. Her personality, her smile and the way she understood me for me and not for my... royal blood or my family. She liked me for _me_."

Hino smiled but her chest felt a little heavy, "I see. You must love her very much."

Tsukimori chuckled, "I just met her and I already think I've known her forever. It must be love, right?"

"Definitely." Hino's smile was gone as fast as it went.

"Well," Tsukimori said as he leaned away from the wall he was leaning on gracefully and stood up straight, looking exactly like how a prince should. But Hino only saw the man she had fallen in love with last night. And now, he didn't even know that the girl he had just talked about was right in front of him. "I must be going now, it was a pleasure to meet you Hino-san."

"You too... Tsukimori." She didn't bother to smile this time. Feeling too heartbroken to do so.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" Tsukimori asked. Hino shrugged.

"I guess."

"Goodbye then."

"Bye."

* * *

_Diner;_

Hino entered the diner with a frown on her face as she cradled her bandaged arm as well as her schoolbag while her uniform was hung on her shoulder. Amou-san was the first to notice Hino being unusually sad.

"Hino-san? Are you alright?"

Hino dropped her schoolbag on the kitchen counter and tossed her uniform as well, "Not today, Amou-san."

"Aw, how come? The twins bring you down again? Someday Hino I really will - "

"No, Amou-san. The twins are the least of my problems."

"Oh?" Amou raised an eyebrow and sat on the kitchen counter beside Hino. "What's your greatest problem then?"

"I... like someone who I shouldn't."

"Oh." Amou blinked and smiled a teasing smile, "Liking Hihara is a bad thing." She joked, trying to cheer Hino up and she did. Hino giggled.

"Ahahahaha nice one, Amou-san."

"I was just kidding but please do continue. I just needed to see you smile."

Hino did smile and took a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, whatever I tell you, you must believe me and not tell anyone." And Amou nodded.

"Okay, so the night before yesterday... the entire diner was under a spell that I was working here in the diner when actually - I went to the ball."

"WHAT?!" Amou yelled and Hino had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming more.

"Amou-san!!!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Amou bit her lip and exhaled, "Sorry I... overreacted. Please continue. But I have a question." fine!"

"What?"

"How exactly did the diner end up being under a spell? Was there a witch or something?"

"A fairy godmother or specifically - _my_ fairy godmother."

"Oh my goodness," Amou's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "She was the one who brought you to the ball? But... I recall seeing you work here and - and you looked like yourself and - and... oh my goodness. _Oh my goodness_."

"I know this is a lot to absorb, it was to me too." Hino sighed. "Should I continue?"

"Go on."

"So I went to the ball with a brand new dress, shoes and my hair was styled neatly just with the wave of her wand and I looked completely different. People barely recognized me in the ball and well, when I entered..."

"Yeah?" Amou's eyes widened, completely engrossed with the story.

"The prince saw me and he asked me for a dance." Hino turned tomato red.

"Kyaaaaa~" Amou squealed in delight. "Oh my god! He did?!"

"Yes, yes! Now calm down!" Hino waved her hands in front of Amou and Tsuchiura noticed the two of them in the kitchen. He knocked on the door and raised an eyebrow, "What're you young ladies doing? Apparently, it doesn't look like you're doing your job."

"Yes, boss." Amou rolled her eyes and turned back to Hino, "Continue." She whispered.

Hino hesitated before continuing and decided to edit her story, "Well, long story short, we danced and I fell in love and he ditched me for another girl. The end. Oh, and I got back to the diner without anyone else knowing about what happened."

Amou jaw dropped again and her eyes were wide with shock, "WHAT? I know I heard that the prince is a bit of a cold person but WHAT?! HE DITCHED YOU?!"

Hino shushed her, "I - I'm not even good enough for him, Amou-san. He's a prince and I'm... a diner girl." She sighed and wrapped her apron around her waist and tied her hair neatly into a bun. "I'll be working then, you too Amou-san." She smiled although it did not touch her eyes, she patted her friend's shoulder. "Let's work hard, alright?"

"Sure thing, Hino-san." Amou smiled back but knew that Hino was not herself at all. _'Poor Hino...'_

_

* * *

_

After Hino was done with her shift at the diner, she headed to the palace gates and sighed. _'Should I still go to the palace like he told me to? But what if he finds out she's actually _me?_'_ She thought as she stared up the huge gates of the royal palace.

"Oh, whatever." Hino sighed once more and tried to open the gate when a guard approached Hino. "Excuse me, miss? What can I help you with?"

_'Aw, crap. How do I get in?' _"Oh, hi there. I'm the new gardener! Yes, there are some weeds in the palace garden I assume? I heard they're pretty big and if I don't pick it off by tomorrow since some guard didn't let me come in, you'll risk your job now won't you?"

The guard raised an eyebrow, "Then young lady, why are you wearing your school uniform?"

Hino raised her eyebrows, trying to look strong. "You think I'm a _school_ girl? I'm twenty-two, thank you very much now please let me in. I've got no weapons with me whatsoever."

The guard huffed and opened the gates, "Alright then but if you create chaos, you'll be in big trouble kid."

Hino shot him a glare and walked inside. _'The garden, the garden, the garden....'_ Hino remembered the way to the garden and when she got there, she immediately saw the prince.

Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips and Tsukimori heard her. "Hello? Is that you?" He called out to her.

_'So he had been waiting for me.' _Hino blushed, touched by the fact that he waited for her. But she was still troubled at the same time. The prince had only known her as Hino the diner girl and not Hino the one who he met at the ball. _'But... I mustn't let him know she's actually me.'_

So Hino took a deep breath before finally turning around, she put on a straight face. "It's me, Hino."

Tsukimori's eyes narrowed and he looked disappointed. "Oh, _you_."

_'Ouch.' _

"What're you doing here, Hino?"

"Uhm, well actually... I have something to tell you."

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow, "What is it? If you're trying to thank me for helping you earlier this afternoon, there's no need - "

"No." Hino pressed, sighing. "I - I want to confess something."

Tsukimori felt uneasy but didn't show it, "Yes?"

"I... I'm the girl you met at the ball. I lied in the infirmary, I was the one who you danced with two nights ago and I came here like you told me to."

Hino closed her eyes shut and waited anxiously for Tsukimori's reply. It felt like minutes after he finally spoke up.

"Impossible."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter two, so so so so sooo sorry for the late update !!! WAAAH I'M SO HORRIBLE.

Basketball training has really drained me and took most of my time so I'm so sorry for the really long wait. :( I'll be updating Kaji's extra chapter in Taking Chances next so stay tuned for that too.

I hope I didn't make you guys wait too much, I don't want to lose readers. :(

But anyways, thanks so much for your continuing support !!!

Please leave a review !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Another Cinderella Story.

Okay so sorry for the kind of late update. I am going to update this a little faster - well, I'll try to - since school is about to start again and I may never have the chance to update as usual. :(

Anyways, I have good news; I have an idea for a story. Not so sure when I'll be posting it, I'll still be drafting and if I get enough reviews for the first chapter, I'll continue it. :) Just a little sneak peek; It's AU (Alternate Universe as well) but the thing is, Hino and Tsukimori are childhood friends. But Tsukimori is still tsukimori ;) So don't worry about that too. I'M SO EXCITED TO POST IT.

Anyways, back to ACS, enjoy the third chapter~

*Note: Just to tell you guys, this story WILL NOT completely follow the cinderella plot. As I've said, there's a twist and this fanfic is just half-inspired by cinderella. Okay? Okay!

**Oh and I don't own La Corda or Cinderella at all. **

* * *

"Impossible."

Hino's head snapped up, her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Tsukimori frowned and sighed, "Please don't tell me you're trying to fool around just like those twins did to me."

"_What?_ I have _nothing_ to do with the twins!"

"Hino," His frown deepened, "I suggest you go back home. Stop wasting your time as well as mine."

"I just confessed to you and you think it's a_ joke?_" Hino's patience wore out and she turned red from feeling angry and humiliated at the same time.

Tsukimori shook his head, "Look, I'm so tired of people pretending to be someone their not! I just want people to look beyond all this!" He gestured to his royal clothes, the kind a prince would wear.

Hino stayed in her place amidst Tsukimori's sudden outburst, she was frozen and stayed quiet.

He sighed, "Just go home."

"You're no prince." Hino spoke up, clenching her jaw.

"What?" Tsukimori muttered in disbelief.

Hino took a step forward with her hands glued to her sides and a determined look on her face, "You're just a sad little boy who - who couldn't even accept the fact that he has a huge responsibility ahead of him. He rebels and uses music as his excuse. People all around him know him as the son of the king and - yes - people do pretend and sometimes people could act really stupid too."

"But one night, he meets this girl who he hasn't see or met at a ball and he falls in love with her and so does the girl. So when she leaves, he tells her to meet him back in the palace and she does what he told her to do. She goes there as a completely different person, poor and filthy. But she knows that that little boy would eventually know that she's the one. Or so she thought."

"For you to humiliate and deny the feelings of that girl - who's desperately in love with you - is just plain rude. But the truth is, if you'd just look a little closer, beyond all this - " Hino gestured to her now dirty school uniform. "You'd realize I _am_ that girl and that I _am_ the only one who could accept you for who you are. And that _I_ would never play or joke with your heart."

"Cause you broke mine first."

* * *

_Hino's house;_

Once Hino was brought back to her house, she was completely silent as she entered her room, only greeting her parents to tell them she was home. But not entirely feeling at home at the moment.

She shut her bedroom door behind her and fell at her knees, crying silently as her tears fell after one another.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You ruin _everything!_' _Hino cried mentally in her mind, she hid her face on her hands and sobs began to come out of her shaken lips. She gritted her teeth, the memories of what had just happened played in her mind and she hated every single second of that memory. _'Why did I need to do such a stupid thing? I shouldn't have confessed, but why didn't he _believe me?_ Why couldn't he recognize me? _Why?_'_

Several questions were asked but not a single one was answered.

* * *

_The next day; Diner_

"Hino?" Hihara called after Hino who was idly cleaning the floor like she did everyday. Only this time, she didn't look like her usual self. "Hino-san?"

Hino looked up at Hihara, "Yes?"

"You... okay?"

Hino sighed, "To be honest Hihara-sempai, no." She bent down again to continue scrubbing the floors. Amou walked out of the kitchen and rolled her eyes at Hihara, "Ah, you're as dense as a stone sometimes Hihara. Now do your job. Hino, let me help you there."

"A-amou-san..."

"You need some help or else you'll wear yourself out. There's not much people at the diner today anyway." Amou smiled at Hino and Hino felt a little better.

That was until the twins entered the diner with mischief written all over their face. "Ah, isn't this a great day Mayo?" Mai blurted out loud.

"Why yes it is, sister." She saw Hino and a smirk flashed across her face. "Hello there, Hino. Tried going to the palace yesterday?"

Hino tried to control herself and distracted herself by continuing to clean the windows, ignoring the twins.

"Leave her alone!" Amou spoke up, going in front of Hino and spreading her arms out wide as if to protect her.

Mayo raised an eyebrow, "And _what?_ You'd risk your job for that poor little girl over there? Amou-san, you're smart and.... smart - you wouldn't do anything to me." she taunted her.

But Amou narrowed her eyes and let the bucket of dirty water spill on the twins, drenching their expensive dresses. The twins screamed in horror, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare _me?_ Oh darling, I wanted to do that for a looong time!" Amou laughed an evil laugh and stuck her tongue out at the twins. The twins jaws dropped with complete shock and they went towards Amou.

"No!" Hino went in between them and pushed the twins away from Amou, "_You_ leave her alone! I started this mess and I'm going to end it."

"Oh really? How?" said Mai.

Hino untied her apron and threw it to the floor as well as the sponge, "I _quit_."

"You can't!"

"Yes I can and I just did," Hino stepped foward towards the twins while the twins stepped further away from her and looked at her in disgust, "I can live my life better than be treated like garbage by a bunch of spoiled brats. And besides, I could do more things than get stuck with you people."

"Why you - " Mayo raised her hand to slap Hino until someone interrupted her.

Minami entered the diner and her eyes widened as she saw her own daughter about to slap her employee, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mayo withdrew her hand and approached her mother hesitantly, "I - it's not what it looks like ! Hino was being a bad example and I - "

"Why would you say that, Mayo? Hino has done nothing but work hard to maintain the cleanliness and to help all her other co-workers here. I know what Hino has been doing since I am the owner of this diner but you girls have no right to punish her this way. If someone should punish her it should be me but there's no need for that because Hino-san is a great person." Minami turned to Hino and brushed her hair off her face, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Hino blinked and frowned, "I - I'm fine, Minami-san."

While Minami asked Amou to give Hino some water, Mayo spoke up. "This is so unfair!"

"Mayo, dear, what are you talking about? You almost hurt her!" Minami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You, mother! You always treat Hino with so much care than us! H - how come you always think Mai and I are up to mischief when we also can behave if only you paid enough attention to us." Mayo frowned and bit her lip to keep from crying. She grabbed the wrist of her sister, "Let's go Mai. I've had enough of this."

Mai sighed and nodded, following after her sister. "Okay."

"G - girls!" Minami sighed and shook her head, "What have I done?"

"Ma'am, I think your daughters just want you to talk to them. Clear things out." Hino smiled, "I'm sure you'll be able to understand them better that way."

"I guess you're right, Hino-san." Minami nodded and gave a small smile, "I'll be going now but Hino... about your decision, are you sure?"

Hino nodded, "Yes Minami-san. I think I'll be able to do much more out of town and maybe I'll start a business just as Minami-san did and become just as successful as her."

Minami smiled and held Hino's face between her hands, "Oh, Hino-san. You're a good kid, you know that? I see you as my own daughter and well, I think I overdid it because I want to take care of you. And I support whatever decision you make cause I know it's the right thing for you."

Hino smiled back, "Thank you so much for this opportunity you've given me. I won't let you down."

Minami smiled and hugged Hino before she left the diner and followed the twins.

Amou cut in to hug her best friend, "Y- you're really leaving?"

"Yes Amou-san."

"I'll miss you." She pulled away to pat Hino's shoulder, "You're still my best friend no matter what."

"You too!" Hino gave her one last hug.

Tsuchiura approached Hino and playfully ruffled her hair, "Good luck out there, Hino. I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself just fine though, am I right?"

"Absolutely." Hino giggled and there was only one last person to say goodbye to. Hihara-sempai. "Hihara! Goodbye!"

"HINO-SAAAAAAAN!" Hihara crushed Hino in a tight bear hug, "I'll miss you!"

" I - I'll miss y - you too Hihara-sem..pai. Can't... breathe."

"Oh oops, sorry. Hehehe."

And with everything - almost everything - finally cleared up, there was only one thing left to do for Hino. And this time, she's not going to let anything get in her way.

* * *

I'll post the last chapter around next week and I'll be sure to post it super duper fast now. :'D

Please leave a review even though I am such a loser at posting updates and I break promises. :(


	4. THE END

**A/N:** Another Cinderella Story.

Here's the final chapteeer~ Hope you all enjoyed my short story. Well... kind of short story, ahahahahaha. :'D

I really do like the idea of Len being my kind of prince, knight in shining armor. And Hino does kind of suit the role of being a cinderella, better yet a Juliet, right? ...or not.

Anyways, back to the story, enjoy!

* * *

I began to pack my things unto my suitcase. All my clothes - at least the decent ones, - a few valuables and the money I saved from my job at the diner were all stored there. I knew traveling would be a piece of cake for me since I only had so little luggage to bring around.

After finally packing everything, I sat on my bed and sighed. "Do I really have to go?" I asked myself. I felt convinced enough to know that this was the right thing to do but still, I felt unsure. I'd be leaving my family behind, leaving my mother and father to fend for themselves and all my other friends here. Amou-san, Hihara-sempai, Tsuchiura-kun, Minami-san...

...and even Tsukimori.

"Ugh," I shook my head, irritated at the thought of him. "Forget him. He wouldn't care one bit about this, why should I?"

_Knock! _"Kahoko, dear?" My mother called out to me. I opened the door for her with a smile.

"Hi, mom. I'm just about ready to leave."

She frowned to my surprise, "So soon? Won't you even have some lunch with us? A young lady with you shouldn't leave on such a long journey without a full stomach."

"I'm fine, mother, really. I wouldn't want to bother you anymore, it's best if you save the food for you and dad."

My mother sighed as she stared at me with sadness in her eyes, "Do you really need to leave town, dear? I know we still lacking money but money isn't everything, dear. Money is all we want but we already have what we need -- us."

I clamped my mouth into a hard line, sometimes my mom always knew what to say. She was always right no matter what. I sighed, "But mother, who's going to pay for the bills? The house rent? We barely even get through the day without having to panic about what to food to buy. I know money isn't everything but it's the only thing that could help us live, mother. I don't want us to starve to death better yet get you sick again."

"I won't be sick again, Kaho. And your dad's able to work part-time now, he's gotten a better salary than his previous one."

I shook my head, disagreeing. "No, no. Mother, I have to go. I'll have a fresh start there, start a new business if ever and when the time comes, I'll be able to take care of everything." I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Have a little faith in your daughter, mama."

My mom sighed once more and hugged me tight, "I'll miss you terribly. I've always been proud of you, child. Remember that."

"I know, mom, I know." I patted her back. "But don't worry, I won't be leaving until late at night. I have a few things to do first." I assured her and my mom simply nodded.

Later on, my dad came to bid me goodbye. I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek before I walked out of the house. The last place to visit was the diner so I could save goodbye to my friends for the last time.

* * *

Minami-san stood in front of the door and so she was the first to see me, "Hino-san! What a surprise! ...why the long face?"

I gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm leaving tonight, Minami-san."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, "Tonight already? Why so soon?"

"I need to get to my destination soon. I came to say goodbye to you and the others before I go."

"Oh, Hino." For a second, her eyes softened but she composed herself right after. Minami-san got something beside her and it looked like a violin case. Why would she...? "I have a present for you."

"W-wha -- " My hand flew to my lips, I was taken completely by surprise. "A violin? Minami-san, you didn't need - "

"Of course, I did." She winked at me. "It's for being such a wonderful kid and a good sport. I didn't know my daughters have been bullying for you so long..."

"No, it's okay..."

"But anyways, I've been told you've always wanted one and you're quite a gifted violinist. I would hear you in the music room in the academy and I've got a good ear to know that you truly have a talent in music." She handed me the case and as I opened it, a beautiful violin was inside. I finally have my own violin.

"T-thank you so much, I don't know what to say..." I bit my lip and blushed. Minami-san was always like a second mother to me. I never knew she felt so much love for me to give me a present, a violin even. "I'll miss you very much, Minami-san. Working in your diner really helped my family a lot and I owe you so much."

She shrugged casually with a roll of her eyes, "You don't owe me anything at all. You've been a very good employee of mine and it'll be hard to find someone who can work just as hard as you do, Hino-san. I wish you well on your journey, the others are still inside. I'll tell them you're here."

"No need, I'll go in." I smiled and entered the diner. My friends were in their assigned positions; Hihara was in the kitchen cooking meals, Tsuchiura acted as a waiter and took orders from different costumers and Amou-san supervised the rest and also helped do some cleaning. I felt my smile wobble, I sure will miss my friends. I'll miss being with them everyday because they were the ones who helped me get through work and they encourage me to do the best I can in everything I do.

I walked towards the counter and rang the bell, catching their attention. "Order up!" I giggled and they all smiled as they saw me.

"Kahoko !" Amou rushes towards me, tackling me with her arms and crushed me into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"It's only been twelve hours that we haven't seen each other, Amou-san. But, I missed you too and I really will." And with that, she stiffens around me, pulling away with a look of shock on her face.

"...What do you mean?" Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and later on, she had realized just what I meant. I saw her lips quiver and she softly whispered, "So soon." I felt my throat tighten, affected by her reaction. I simply nod.

Her mouth opens by an inch, "B-but why? I... didn't realize it'd be so soon. I thought you'd take a few weeks off and not so..." She couldn't finish her sentence once her eyes started to glisten from the water and I find myself sobbing with her as well.

I shook my head, a frown forming on my lips. "I won't be long, sure it might be a year after we see each other again but we're still best friends, right? Amou-san, you've been such a wonderful friend to me, almost like a sister - Oh, what am I saying? You are my sister." I smile despite the tears that escaped my eyes. Amou-san muffled a sob with her hand over her mouth and hugged me once again.

And then all of a sudden, I feel a new pair of arms wrap around both of us. It was Hihara-sempai. I laugh.

"Hihara-sempai!" I giggle and smile up to him but he frowns sadly at me. Very rare for him to frown.

He sighs, "We'll all miss you, Hino-chan. You have no idea." His frown deepens and it only makes my heart break worse.

Until I couldn't hold it in much longer, I burst out crying, letting it all out in front of my friends because they're the only ones who I could cry in front of and never feel embarrassed or ashamed. Because they're the ones who accept me for who I really am.

* * *

After a few more hugs and goodbyes, there was someone missing. Tsuchiura.

"Where is he?" I asked Hihara. He shrugged.

"He said he had some things to do in the back, he's probably there now. Peeling potatoes and all." He teased with a wink. I chuckled and headed to the back of the diner and Hihara was right, he was there. Leaning against the wall with his gaze up in the sky, he looked thoughtful. But the frown on his face didn't make him seem peaceful at all but disturbed.

"Tsuchiura?" I called out to him and he immediately met my eyes. He gave a smile but it looked wrong, it didn't touch his eyes at all.

"Hey, Hino. Said your goodbyes already?" He muttered, almost a little too bitter. I gulped.

"I haven't said all, there was just one person left." He chuckled at my reply but it seemed forced. "Tsuchiura, what's wrong?"

He pulled away from the wall and walked towards me until we were a foot away, "How long have we known each other, Hino?" He asked, completely ignoring my previous question.

I didn't have to think too much, "4 years. Ever since I started working at the diner."

"It's been quite awhile, huh?"

"Yeah.." I murmured, feeling a little confused. "What's this about?"

He walked one step forward until he was only at arm's length, "I want to confess something, before you go. And, if you don't mind, I want your answer right away since we don't have much time left."

I only nodded.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I... like you, Hino. I have ever since you came at the diner. But the longer that time went, I realized that it's more than a crush now. We've been so close to the point that there aren't any secrets between us, right?"

_'Uh, oh. Don't tell me. He - '_

"That's right, I know about your little magical night at the ball. Sorry but I overheard."

I felt my eyes widen and my palms sweat, embarrassed and upset at the same time. "W- why - how could you do that to me? It was only meant for Amou to hear and - "

He raised a hand to stop me, "I know, I know and it's my fault. But I must tell you that I'm not the only one who overheard your conversation. To be honest, Hino, your whispering isn't exactly whispering." I frowned at his attempt at humor, it only made things worse.

I crossed my arms in front of me, "The twins, I know. I kind of figured that out on my own, Tsuchiura."

"Oh."

I blushed, the event playing back in my mind including the rather rude rejection of Tsukimori. "...it's a long story."

"I think I know." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, "So... do you... feel the same way about...er, me?"

My lips slightly parted, realizing that he wanted my answer right away. But... "Tsuchiura, I..." I stammered and lowered my gaze to the ground. Guilt washed over me when I heard him sigh loudly.

"I get it already, I think I already have ever since..." I think I heard him say '_the ball_' but I may be wrong.

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's nothing. I just wanted to make sure, wanted to see if I had a chance." He shrugged as if it was no big deal but I couldn't help but notice the clench of his jaw and the slight stiffness in his posture.

"Are you sure? You know you'll always be my best man, you know me more than anybody." I smiled and thankfully, he did too.

"I guess I'm okay with that. You should get going, right?"

The sky was darker shade of blue, the sun already setting. "Yeah."

He ruffled my hair playfully, ignoring my protest and laughed. "Sure will miss you."

"Me too." I walked towards him to give him a hug.

The day passed quickly by each minute and the closer I was to leaving my hometown.

* * *

_Hino Residence;_

"Thanks for the delicious dinner, mom." I wiped my mouth with a napkin before I stood up and smiled towards my parents, "I should be getting on my way."

"Wait - ! " My mom caught my hand, "Why don't you try out that violin of yours? I haven't heard you play in awhile and I'd want to hear you again, before you go."

I sighed, oh how could I refuse my mother? "Of course."

I opened the violin case and held the violin and bow carefully, it felt so new and yet it was the right one for me. Oh, I would have to give Minami-san a thank you gift soon.

I readied the violin as I positioned myself, placing the violin on my shoulder and leaning my chin on it's rest. I breathed in and out before I swung my arm to play my favorite piece, Ave Maria.

A smile spread across my face as I began to play it, remembering the days as a child when I had such a hard time memorizing the notes and now, it was just so effortless to me. But with every single performance I made, I did it with my heart. And now, infront of my two people who I love with all my heart, I pushed myself more to play better.

Then there was the night I also played for someone who has captured my heart but gave it away just a few days after.

I felt something wet touch my cheek and I realized it was a tear that came from my eye. " - oh."

"Hino?" I heard someone call my name but it wasn't my mother. Nor my father. And yet it sounded so familiar.

I turned around to see two golden eyes stare right at me, a young handsome man was standing right in front of our door wearing simple clothes and not his usual royal garments. Tsukimori came here but, for what...?

"You - what're you doing here?" I asked him, my voice sounding a little harsh. I didn't expect him to come here nor did I want to. Or did I?

My mother stood up from her seat, "Who is this lovely young man, Hino?"

Tsukimori bowed down in front of us in respect, his face was apologetic. "Excuse me for intruding, I came here for Hino Kahoko."

"What for? To embarrass me in front of my parents? I think I had enough at the palace, your 'majesty'." I hissed the word 'majesty'.

Tsukimori frowned, "Let's please discuss this at a more private place and not in front of your parents, Hino. And no, I don't intend to do that. Not again."

I looked at my mom and she nodded me to go with him. "We'll leave you two alone then." She said, pulling father with her.

When mother shut the door behind her, I was the first to speak up. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for my mistake, you were right. I am unworthy of being a prince, I was immature back there but I wanted to tell you. I wasn't myself back there, I was blinded by anger and I had let go of the person who I wanted to meet again, the woman who I had longed to see."

"Well whatever, you blew your chance. I'm leaving and not just leaving this house - this town as well."

Shock flashed across the features of his face, "What?"

"You heard me right. My family doesn't have enough financial resources to live in this town so I plan to move. I'm going to start new somewhere else and I can do that without your money, okay? I can do that without being such idiot of a lady to mess with a guy like you because that's not me. I would never do that and I just wished you knew sooner." I got put my violin back in it's case and got my suitcase as well, heading for the door. Until he blocked my way and held my wrist.

"Don't go. I know I was a jerk back there but please give me a chance."

"Sorry, I'm not up to second chances." I struggled to escape his grip but he refused to. He was so _annoyingly_ strong.

"I don't want to unless I'm forgiven."

"Forgiven or not, you still hurt me back there. Now let me go!" I pulled away from his grasp, letting go of my luggage in the process but then he pulled my wrist towards him and I was forced to bump into him.

His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace with one hand cupping my chin upright for me to look at him and he brought his face closer to mine, his lips touching mine into a kiss. The second I realized he had surprised me with a kiss - just like he had done that night - I felt myself relax into his body and my legs felt like jelly. Jelly, jelly, jelly.

"Mhmph - !" It took every single cell in my body to pull away from him but he only allowed me to move an inch. One second our eyes met and the next, I was blushing while I stared at the floor. He still held me against his chest.

"Harassing me with a kiss isn't going to do the trick, Tsukimori. That was a dirty move right there." I grumbled and felt really annoyed that I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. He chuckled darkly.

"Your face doesn't say so."

"Well, your face will be written pain all over it if you don't let me go."

"Oh, fine." He released me but kept me at arm's length, "I'm still not forgiven? Do I have to beg, get down on one knee? If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Once he said that, he literally kneeled in front of me but I pulled him up to make him stand.

"No, none of that please. You came here to apologize right? And not to be pitied on?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, "Well then, you are. You can go now, go back to your room while I go find a ship to go to. I'm already late enough as it is." I walked passed him, retrieving my baggage and opened the door.

But I stopped when Tsukimori attempted to trap me again in his arms, his chest touching my back from behind. "I forgot one thing, I won't go... unless you choose to stay." He whispers softly in my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. "Well?"

"So what if I do?"

"I'll help you and your family," he murmured, keeping me tight in his embrace. "I'll help you start your business, build you a new house - anything to make you stay. Just here...with me." As he said this, he leaned his cheek on my shoulder.

I look up at the moon and sigh, my brain tells me to go towards the goal that I've been trying to make my whole life but my heart echoes the words my mother told me earlier this afternoon, _'Money is all we want but we already have what we need -- _us._'_

"At the palace? No, that simply won't do. I'd rather not leave my parents alone...unless they come too." I say sarcastically but giggle to let him know that I give up. I'm done holding myself back because I simply cannot do so for so long. Not when I'm this close to him and I could feel the beat of his heart on my back.

"I - is - is that a yes?"

I turn around and hold his face in my hands, "You are so dense you know that? But I guess that's part of your charm, yes - yes I will stay."

He simply smiles in a way that makes my heart melt and throws all my doubts and worries out the window. I'm in his arms and I'm staring at the most beautiful set of eyes I've ever seen, my hands on his strong shoulders and my lips touching his soft and warm mouth.

He pulls away momentarily to murmur, his eyes staring right at mine lovingly. "I'm sorry I made you wait too long. I should've gotten you on the night of the ball right there and then."

I chuckle and give him a soft kiss before replying, "It's okay."

And this is my happy ending.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

WOOHOO.

YAAAAAAY.

I hope you guys liked it ! Please leave a review. And again I remind, this story isn't following the whole cinderella plot thingy just incase you guys were confused. :-)

AH I'M DONE ALREADY. Now I can work on my other one but it'll be posted shortly before school starts here in the Philippines. Hopefully, I'll be able to update as fast as I can together with completing my homework. So for my next one, I'll ask you guys to be a little patient since I'll be juggling fanfiction and school at the same time. :-) Plus basketball.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. 20 and counting ! That's a lot for a short story, ahahahahaha.

WELL GOODNIGHTY GUUUYS. Have a great summer while it lasts. ;)


End file.
